ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Frozen Fantasy
Frozen Fantasy is the fifth episode of Aqua Adventures. It is also the first Christmas special. Synopsis Fizz wakes up on Christmas Eve and sees that everyone is frozen. Plot We see a black screen. It says 23rd December, 2012. Now, we can see Fizz and Dolly in Dolly's room. (Dolly) I can't believe it's almost Christmas! Fizz remains silent. (Dolly) I made you a present. I wanted to give it to you on Christmas, but since I already have it with me... Dolly gets a box from under her bed and opens it. Inside of it is a purple sweater. Fizz looks uncomfortable. (Fizz) Uh... Thanks Dolly! Fizz tries it on. (Dolly) Well... I'm going to bed. Good night! Fizz walks out of Dolly's room and into his room. (Fizz) This sweater is itchy... Fizz lies down on his bed and falls asleep. THE NEXT DAY Fizz wakes up and starts shivering. We see that the whole of Fizz's room is covered in ice. (Fizz) What the heck? DOLLY! Dolly, come in here! Dolly doesn't reply. Fizz runs to her room and sees that she is encased in an ice block. (Fizz)... We see Fizz shooting lightning at the ice block, but it doesn't melt. Fizz runs out of the house and slips on the ground. He gets back up and grabs a discarded pair of shark teeth. Fizz puts them on his flippers and skates towards Ripper's castle. The Orishian guards are frozen, so Fizz just walks through the door. (Fizz) Anyone home? Fizz hears a crash and he runs to where he heard it. We see Ripper, who is frozen from the chest down. (Ripper) Phillip! (Fizz) What's going on here? Why is everything frozen? (Ripper) I was stargazing last night, when I saw a comet hurtling towards the volcanic island. I looked at it closely and I saw that it was a burning sleigh. Vinyl was on it! (Fizz) Vinyl? (Ripper) The lord of fire. Anyways, on the sleigh I also saw a fat man in red. He was tied up. Ripper's chest freezes. (Ripper) The fat guy's beard dandruff fell into Waterworld. It must have frozen everything. (Fizz) What about me? (Ripper) You have a sweater on. Ripper's neck and left ear freeze. (Ripper) We don't have much time! Fizz, you must find the fat man and try to make him fix this! Ripper's face freezes. Fizz walks out of the palace and swims toward the surface. We see the fat man inside a dungeon on the volcanic island. Fizz, with several burn marks on his clothes, breaks through the metal bars and walks toward him. (Man) Ughhhh... The man opens his eyes. (Man) Foo... Fizz leans in to hear what the man is going to say. (Man) Food... give me food... Fizz runs to a corner of the room and grabs a plate with a piece of meat on it. Fizz hands it to the man, who scarfs it down. (Fizz) I need you to tell me why part of the ocean is frozen. (Man, weakly) I know of an artifact called the Emerald of Ember. Get it, and you will be able to unfreeze everything. (Fizz) Where is it? (Man) In the Sahara. (Fizz) How will I get there? We see Fizz riding a flying sleigh off of the island. (Man, yelling) DON'T FORGET TO DROP OFF THE PRESENTS! Fizz flies away. Inside the volcano, we see a shadowy figure looking at Fizz. Fizz flies towards Asia and drops some presents. He dives towards the Americas and drops a huge box full of presents. Penguins and researchers wave as he drops a few presents. After throwing some presents at Australia and New Zealand, he finally lands in the Sahara Desert. (Fizz) Argh... so hot... Fizz trudges towards a big rock and stands next to it. He gets out a GPS and looks at it. (Fizz) Well that can't be right... It says the emerald is right here... Fizz leans on the rock and we hear some gears shifting. Suddenly, where the rock once laid is a huge hole. Fizz peers into it and jumps in. We see Fizz land on his feet. He looks around slowly. Fizz starts to shorten, but he doesn't notice. Fizz tries to walk away. He looks down. (Fizz) QUICKSAND! Fizz struggles and sinks faster. Fizz spots a hanging vine and reaches for it. He grabs it and climbs out of the quicksand. He dusts himself off and walks forward. We see a tumbleweed. It stops a few inches behind Fizz. It starts to grow. Fizz looks behind him and starts to run. The tumbleweed rolls, gathering sand and cactus spines until it turns into a spiky boulder. Fizz jumps to the side as the boulder rolls down a hole. Fizz looks around the cave he jumped into and gasps. (Fizz) THE EMERALD! We see the Emerald of Ember on a small pillar of stone Fizz touches and quickly retracts his hand. (Fizz) IT BURNSSSSS Fizz gets out a plastic bag and pushes the emerald inside. He quickly puts a rock of the same size on the pillar. Suddenly, we hear a rumbling sound. Rocks fall from the ceiling as Fizz runs away. We see Fizz climb out of the hole and jump onto the sleigh as the whole desert suddenly explodes. Fizz flies to the island. (Fizz) I got the emerald! Now what? The fat man appears and grabs the emerald. The second he touches it, a red and white hat appears on his head and snow appears around him. (Fizz)...Santa? (Santa) Yes. For helping me, young Phillip, I will melt Waterworld! Santa holds up the emerald and a ray of fire blasts through the surface of the water. We see Dolly's ice melt. (Dolly) What the heck just happened? Dolly runs out of the house and sees everyone else walked around confusedly. We see Fizz land near Dolly. (Dolly) Do you know what just happened? (Fizz) No. THE END Merry Christmas from Aqua Adventures! Category:Episodes Category:Aqua Adventures Category:T-Rex Category:Specials Category:Holiday Specials